Harry Potter and Virginity
by udderpd
Summary: Slight Re-write ONE SHOT COMPLETE A short fluffy piece of HR:HG nonsense. Please tell me what you think.


**Disclaimer:** The wonderful J.K.Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.

**Harry Potter and Virginity  
**  
It was seventh year and Harry firmly believed that they were all at it, Ron in some secret room he had found and this week it was with some as yet unnamed Ravenclaw girl. Then surprisingly, to Harry anyway, Neville, since the beginning of the school year eight months ago, in greenhouse two he thought it was and it seemed at least four times a week, with Hanna Abbot from Hufflepuff.  
  
Why were they always talking about it, why did they always seem to be thinking about it, was it really that great?  
  
The Head Boy Harry Potter did what he always did when he was confused about something, he went across the other side of the Gryffindor common room to ask his other best friend and font of all wisdom and knowledge the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, she was as usual hidden behind a huge pile of books.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" he said, trying to smile nonchalantly and in a falsely bright voice.  
  
Hermione was many things but one thing she was not, was slow on the uptake. She was in love with Harry, of course she knew it after all she had known it since the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament in forth year. She knew that Harry was in love with her as well, the problem with that was that he didn't seem to be aware of it. But she forgave him, after his terrible childhood he could hardly be expected to be an expert on loving people or having people really loving him.  
  
On top of everything else, his killing Voldemort ten weeks ago hadn't help matters a bit. It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of him, he was the world's hero and all he wanted to be was just plain Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione came out of her dream with Harry shaking her gently, he seemed very concerned and seemed to be asking if she was all right, so she quickly pulled herself together and said, "Oh I'm alright, what seems to be the problem Harry?"  
  
He ignored the fib and ploughed straight on, "Well it's about sex, I am a virgin and I don't know anything about it, so do you think that it is all that great? They're all at it, everyone, always talking about it." He suddenly turned the same colour as she had become.  
  
Am I a total imbecile he thought, I have been in love with this angel since she was petrified in second year and there's no way she feels that way about me and I go and ask her a totally dumb question like that.  
  
"Wh, wh, what makes you think that I know anything about sex? I am a virgin as well." Hermione stuttered. She was still scarlet and looking down at her feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I should never have asked you a thing like that." He was still bright red and now he was also looking at her feet, they were much prettier than his.  
  
"No, no it's alright," she managed to stammer eventually, "I have only ever fancied one boy that way but he never seemed to notice me." He noticed her glance at him shyly.  
  
"Well I have only ever fancied one girl that way as well." Then he did the bravest thing that he had ever done, that included facing and destroying Voldemort. He looked her straight in the eyes, then he continued, "But she never seemed to notice me either." His voice had become soft and husky and faded off towards the end of the assertion.  
  
Hermione suddenly knew everything with absolute certainty it was all crystal clear. Now was the moment she had prayed for, for three years. She was drowning in emerald pools but she wouldn't look away, not now, not ever again so softly she said, "Well I had better tell you who he is then hadn't I. I love you, Harry James Potter."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione Jane Granger," he whispered.  
  
"So what do you think that we should do about this sex question thingy?" she asked quietly, with a slight smirk.  
  
"Well I think that we should take it slowly," he said gravely.  
  
She thought for a minute and with another small smile said, "Harry you know what I am like with needing to know things. You have known me for long enough now and I will never put off till tomorrow what I can find out today. So if taking it slowly means that we will have it all sorted out by tomorrow morning, then I thoroughly agree."  
  
She stood and took him by the hand then she led him upstairs to the Head Girls room.  
  
Over the other side of the room they hadn't heard any of the conversation, but Ron asked, "What do you think that was all about, Nev'?"  
  
"Beats me." Neville replied.  
  
**Fin.**

AN. Please Review


End file.
